User talk:Lettucecow
Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 15:39, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Umm . . . Can you just be more careful with your edits? When you remove some words and add new ones it sometimes doesn't make any sense.Polonoid 75 (talk) 14:58, August 15, 2013 (UTC) No, what you are doing is fine, it's just that when you make a page say this: "The Creeping Chrysanthemum is an common that appears . . ." It doesn't make much sense. I was just asking if you could be more careful with your wording. Gallery You seem to be adding pictures that are already in the gallery. Don't do that. StuperStar (talk) 18:42, August 24, 2013 (UTC) How do I add new ones then? I like waffles :D (talk) 12:55, August 25, 2013 (UTC)lettucecow Okay, you go to the gallery, click "add a photo to this gallery." It should bring you to "Gallery Preview." Click "Add a photo." It will bring up multiple options. A green box suggests "Upload a photo," where you can upload photos saved on your computer. You can also choose to put a photo in that is already on the page (don't do this because then you'd be repeating a photo, which was your problem before). There's also the option to choose from most recent photos (rarely ever usual). Then there's the option to search for a photo. Just type the name of the image file you want (spaces in the image file are to be replaced by underscores "_"). That's it. But remember, repating images just overclutter pages. StuperStar (talk) 15:15, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I'll do that then! I like waffles :D (talk) 15:28, August 25, 2013 (UTC)lettucecow Editing Rush? Hey dude, I've seen on the Recent Edits page that you have been editing like 1 page a minute. Now, it's great to see people edit and all, but all the pages I've seen you edit don't seem to have any noticeable changes. Most people I see do this mess up pages, but you haven't, and you're pretty trustworthy. But, unless it's really necessary, we really don't need you to edit so many pages. I saw a quote once on a wiki. It said, "Just because you have the power to edit doesn't mean you should." This message has been approved by AeroBlaze777. (talk) I'm sorry, I'm a HUGE perfectonist, so I like to help out a lot. I didn't think I was doing anything wrong sorry! I like waffles :D (talk) 02:32, September 3, 2013 (UTC)lettucecow Nah, you're fine, just saying that you may want to take a break, go out and smell the roses. :P This message has been approved by AeroBlaze777. (talk) Categories some of the categories you are creating are rather useless. just keep that in mind. We don't ned an "onion," "candypop," or "Orange Bulborb" category. StuperStar (talk) 10:15, September 16, 2013 (UTC) I know, I thought categories ment related topics, that was a goof on my part sorry. I like waffles :D (talk) 19:29, September 16, 2013 (UTC)Lettucecow Skype Hey, we want to know your Skype Username and your age. If you are 14 and over, we can add you in the Pikmin Wiki Chat. This message has been approved by AeroBlaze777. (talk) I am currently 13 but I will be 14 september 27th which is I think next week. I like waffles :D (talk) 23:31, September 19, 2013 (UTC)Lettucecow